A Winter Wonderland: Devon X Amaury's Children
When they turned about 20.. Devon and Amaury planned on having Children, a Year later Akani was born, another year passed and two twins, Katsuro and Kichiro were born. Traits Akani- Strong, Fast, Smart, Fighter, Kind, Fierce, Beautiful, Serious, Honest. Katsuro & Kichiro- Goofy, Clever, Kind, Fast. Appearances Akani- She looks exactly like her mother, that's a Regular Borealis clan trait, She has Dark Blue eyes. Akani is 15 years old and she is 5 foot 4 feet tall. Katsuro & Kichiro- They look like wolves but they have Tails of a Fox, they both have Ginger Fur like their Mother. One of them has Emerald eyes, and the other has One Emerald eye and one blue eye. Summer & Spring Appearances- Akani wears a Blue sleevless Top with White Slip on sleeves and Blue gloves, She wears a Blue Skirt with Grey Fish-net Shots underneath the Skirt. She wears Blue Sandals as well. Katsuro & Kichiro both wear Blue jeans, one of them wears a blue hooded sweatshirt and the other wears a green sweatshirt. Winter & Autumn Appearances- Akani wears a Blue zip-up jacket with a Longsleeved Grey Fish-net shirt under the Jacket, she wears Black thermal pants with Blue snow boots. Katsuro & Kichiro- Both twins wear a puffy blue jacket with grey thermal pants and Black snow boots. Katsuro wears a green scarf while Kichiro wears a red scarf. Crushes None Yet! Akani, Katsuro, and Kichiro are Straight. Personalities Akani is a lot like her mother, she loves spending time with her family, and she loves Training and practicing using her Eyes of Hasoni ability with her mom, She will get really pissed if you harm her family, and she will dedicate herself to take her enemy down.. even if it kills her.. Katsuro: Katsuro is a fun-loving kid. He tends to put off his chores and training to play with his ice powers. He doesn't take many things seriously and claims he doesn't want to be a warrior. Kichiro- Kichiro is a little bit more serious than his brother. He practices his training daily and wants to follow in his dad's footsteps. He does however like to have fun and goof around with his brother. Powers & Abilities Akani Lightning Spear- Akani charges up a Shock of lightning in her hand and she goes after the enemy and impales them. Lighting ice Dagger Mach Dash: She throws thousands of Lightning Ice Daggers at the enemy and it impales/shocks them, then she finishes it off by teleporing in the air and unleashing a Soaring Eagle ball (Naomi taught her) unto the enemy by throwing it at them, resulting in a large explosion. Soaring Eagle Ball- She uses this to send the enemy flying into the air. Ice Breath: She freezes the enemy by blowing very cold air unto them. Martial Arts- Akani knows Various amounts of martial arts. Beast Transformation 2: She can control her beast Transformation, a Blue aura surrounds her and her nails and teeth get sharper. Snow golem ability- She can Create a large snow golem and use it to crush her enemy. Eye of Hasoni Stage 1 & 2- She awakens stage 2 of this ability when she sees someone die, the red eyes get dull red and her pkwers increase by 10x she can even manipulate the enemys body. Katsuro & Kichiro: Snow-boulder: They curl in a ball and within seconds, are covered in thick snow they use to bowl down their enemies. Ice Breath: Like their sister and father, they have ice breath. They can freeze an enemy within seconds of contact. Lightning Blizzard: They can unleash a blinding blizzard that comes with frequent lightning strikes that can paralyze an enemy. Ice Sword and Shield: They can conjure up an ice sword and ice shield that they can use when not near their weapons. Cloning: They can create multiple clones of themselves. They like to do this to confuse their parents and sister. Trivia Naraki She hangs out around Naraki a lot, they are best Friends. She loves to read, dance and train. She has a English accent like her Mother She is single (At the moment) Katsuro: *He's dating Naraki *He'd rather play in the snow than work on his training. *He mostly hangs around Kichiro. Kichiro: *He's Single *He loves to practice and dreams of being like Devon. *He mostly hangs around Katsuro. Quotes "Don't underestimate me just because i'm a girl."- Akani "I'm a member of one of the greatest Coltarian clans you've ever known.. you can't beat me." - Akani "I'm unstoppable.." - Akani "Why work when you can play?"- Katsuro "I'm the great and powerful warrior! Son of Devon and Amaury!"- Kichiro "Bet you can't guess who is who!"- Katsuro and Kichiro Category:Powerful warriors Category:Warriors Category:Protagonist Category:Female Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Eye abilities Category:Eye power